


Amour Perdu Et Retrouvé

by butterflybaby91



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflybaby91/pseuds/butterflybaby91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt on kink meme:</p><p>Fives times Eponine had sex with a member of Les Amis and one time she didn't.</p><p>Pairings and reasons are up to the writer, but I'd love you forever if one of those times was with Enjolras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amour Perdu Et Retrouvé

**Author's Note:**

> Title subject to change as the story progresses

The first time it happened was with Grantaire. The duo had been sitting at the back of the café, watching the meeting progress with only a fleeting interest, more interested in their drink than in the talk.

Eponine had only recently joined Les Amis, when Marius had convinced her to tag along one day and she had quickly formed a friendship with Grantaire, who was worlds more despairing than she was and could probably drink her under the table—and Eponine always liked a challenge.

The day it happened, Eponine had showed up for the meeting early, hoping to talk to Marius before he became engrossed in the group’s affairs. She had been head-over-heels in love with the boy from the moment she met him and had not been able to speak with him one-on-one in days and it was killing her.

But Marius was uncharacteristically late. When he did finally burst through the doors of the café, thirty minutes into the meeting, he received a deadly glare from Enjolras and questioning glances from his other friends, but Marius did not seem to notice.

He flopped in a chair and just stared into space dreamily, so Courfeyrac began to poke and pester him, until he told the other boys what the heck was wrong with him.

As soon as Marius opened his mouth and began talking some beautiful blonde angel that he had met that day, Eponine’s shoulders slumped and she quickly finished her drink, slamming the glass on the table and loudly calling for another one.

Grantaire looked between her and Marius with pitying eyes, before gently squeezing her shoulder. That gesture only earned him a glare akin to the one Enjolras had bestowed on Marius, so instead, Grantaire decided to match Eponine drink for drink in solidarity, until they were both giggling and drunk, stumbling out of the café, an hour after the meeting had ended.

As they stood outside on the sidewalk, just staring at each other with wide, silly grins, Eponine steeled her alcohol glazed eyes and jerked her head in the direction she was headed, asking, “Want to go back to my place?”

Grantaire studied her for a moment, before slinging an arm around her shoulder and dragging her down the street. Once they were outside her door and Eponine was fumbling with her key, she turned to Grantaire and informed him, “This doesn’t mean anything okay? We’re still just going to be friends right?” her brown eyes, wide and fearful of screwing up their friendship.

He cupped her cheek in his hand before lightly capturing her lips with his, “Just two friends having sex, no big deal,” he assured her, as the lock clicked open and they staggered into her apartment and her bedroom.

Luckily, Grantaire kept his word and the following morning was the farthest thing from awkward, as the two groaned awake midday, both shying away from the sun, before making their way into the kitchen to scavenge for breakfast.

After they ate, Eponine shooed Grantaire out with a kiss on the cheek and a quiet thank you with plans to meet up for lunch the next day.


End file.
